Disparu
by Manion-chan
Summary: Tsuna a disparu mais il a laissé une lettre... Ses gardiens sont à sa recherche et Reborn est furieux. Où est-il et que fait-il?


_Coucou ^^ me revoilà. Alors ça fait longtemps que vous devez vous demander si je vis toujours... _

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Mukuro qui a élu domicile dans ma cave... Laissez moi rêver U_U_

Tsuna était parti on ne sait où. Même Reborn ne retrouvait pas son élève. C'était vraiment étrange que le decimo disparaisse comme ça; il n'y avait eu aucune action mafieuse, aucun problème, aucune menace. Le decimo avait quand même disparu. Bien évidemment, ses six gardiens étaient à sa recherche mais ils n'avaient aucun résultat.

Personne n'avait pensé à aller voir dans la chambre du jeune mafieux pour trouver un quelconque indice. Ryohei était parti dans une recherche extrême, Hayato avait promis de mettre fin à ses jours s'il ne retrouvait pas son juudaime, Takeshi était parti faire un tour autor de Namimori pour voir si son ami ne leur faisait pas une blague, Kyôya avait envoyé des membres du comité de discipline partout dans la ville, Mukuro cherchait de son côté et Lambo restait fidèle à lui même. De son côté, Reborn cherchait un indice pour savoir où se trouvait Tsuna. Seule Nana restait calme.

La troisième soirée après la disparition du decimo, tous les gardiens étaient rassemblés autour d'unbon repas préparé par Nana pour discuter de leurs hypothèse. Après les pires élucubrations, Nana sourit et posa une lettre sur la table.

-Ala je ne serais pas inquiète à votre place, Tsu-kun nous a laissé une lettre.

En effet, tous reconnurent l'écriture de leur ami. Ils voulurent tous attrapper l'enveloppe en même temps mais Reborn fut plus rapide. Il fit un petit sourire satisfait et commença la lecture.

"Salut les gars. Je suis vraiment désolé de partir comme ça mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je sais que c'est Reborn qui lira cette lettre alors je préviens tout de suite, je vais bien et j'ai un toit pour dormir. N'essayez pas de me chercher, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé et aussi sur certains points alors ne vous en faites pas. Je reviendrai quand je serai prêt. Alors Hibari-san, s'il-te-plait, ne me mords pas à mort quand je reviendrai. Gokudera-kun ne te fais pas mal ou je ne sais quoi encore à cause de ma disparition. Onii-san occupe-toi bien de Kyoko-chan. Yamamoto essaye de ne pas trop énerver Gokudera-kun et ne lui fais pas trop de rentre dedans, je pense qu'il n'aime pas trop. Mukuro, surveille bien Chrome et arrête de faire tes mains baladeuses... Reborn, s'il-te-plait, ne pars pas à ma recherche et s'il te plait, n'imagine pas une séance d'entraînement à mon retour.

Je suis vraiment désolé mais je prends du recul à présent. A bientôt les gars."

La lettre s'arrêtait rapidement mais les gardiens Vongola de la dixième génération étaient plus ou moins rassurés. Seul Reborn avait vraiment l'air hors de lui. C'était normal après tout, son élève était parti car il ne supportait plus la pression. En attendant, Tsuna semblait être en sécurité, ça voulait dire qu'il connaissait la personne qui l'hébergeait...

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

Tsuna regarda le garçon qui venait de rentrer; il lui sourit avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise proche. Le propriétaire des lieux sourit avant de prendre place à table.

-J'aime ce suçon là.

En disant ça, le jeune homme toucha la peau de Tsunayoshi où il y avait vraiment une marque. Le decimo rougit et retira la main qui devenait caressante.

-Arrête! En plus j'ai préparé le souper.

-On s'entraîne ce soir.

-Hii pourquoi ce soir?

-Pourquoi pas?

Tsuna soupira avant d'aller chercher les plats qu'il avait préparés. Comme d'habitudes, les deux garçons mangèrent en silence, même si l'hôte laissait ses pieds frotter contre ceux de son invité. Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude. Avant de partir s'entraîner, le decimo partit vite faire la vaisselle et se changer.

Ils étaient arrivés rapidement dans la salle d'entrainement et leur entrainement avait commencé immédiatement. Tsuna se contentait d'esquiver chaque coup que lui portait son adversaire pour essayer de voir comment il pourrait essayer de répliquer. Autant il détestait les entraînements de Reborn, autant ceux avec son amant se déroulaient sans aucun problème. Petit à petit, Tsunayoshi commençait à prendre des initiatives ce qui faisait naitre un sourire de plus en plus inquiétant sur les lèvres de son adversaire. Subitement, toutes les attaques cessèrent et le decimo se retrouva dans les bras de son hôte.

-Si on rentrait? Tu as l'air fatigué.

-D'accord.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans celle que son amant lui tendait. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé aussi prévenant et avec des gestes aussi tendres.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Le plus âgé pour se débarrasser de sa chemise sale avant que le plus jeune ne prenne sa douche. Dès que Tsuna acheva sa douche, il laissa sa place à l'autre garçon et partit se coucher dans le lit deux places, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Il s'était déjà endormi lorsqu'il senti un corps chaud se coller au sien.

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

Takeshi n'avait pas suivi le conseil de Tsuna et avait à présent le nez cassé grâce à la droite d'Hayato. Il avait aussi fini par accepter que Gokudera ne voudrait jamais de lui et il avait accepté les avances d'un autre italien, Mukuro. Ryohei continuait à faire des recherches extrêmes et Kyôya s'était désintéressé de l'affaire. Tous ces comportements énervaient Reborn au plus grand point. C'était lors d'une réunion fort peu intéressante pour savoir où Tsuna était parti que le ton de l'arcobaleno était monté.

-Vous ne vous inquiétez donc pas de savoir où est Tsuna ?

-Mah Tsuna nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, soupira le gardien de la pluie.

-Le juudaime est introuvable mais je sais qu'il va bien, marmonna Gokudera.

-Kufufu j'attends le retour du Vongola pour posséder son corps, ajouta Mukuro. (Qui reçut un regard noir venant de son amant).

-Le cas de l'herbivore ne m'intéresse pas, plaça Hibari d'un ton neutre.

-Sawada est extrêmement introuvable, hurla Ryohei.

-Le jeune Vongola est parti en vacances, expliqua le Lambo adulte.

Hors de lui, Reborn annonça la fin de la réunion et tous partirent après lui. Personne n'avait remarqué le petit sourire satisfait d'une certaine personne. Personne qui s'étira avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre de Tsunayoshi.

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

Ca faisait à présent un mois que Tsuna avait disparu et on pouvait dire que Reborn était vraiment furax. Le Vongola nonno lui avait demandé de laisser le temps à son héritier car il savait très bien que Tsunayoshi reviendrait à son poste.

En parlant du décimo, il était en train de se battre en ce moment contre son amant, dans le but d'un entrainement. A présent, il n'avait plus besoin de ces pilules de dernière volonté pour se défendre ni pour sortir victorieux d'un combat contre un membre du comité de discipline. Kyôya en était vraiment fier. Ca faisait à présent un mois qu'il jouait un double jeu et seul Takeshi l'avait compris. Parfois, le bretteur rendait visite à Tsuna mais toujours très discrètement c'était encore une fois le cas aujourd'hui. Le gardien de la pluie avait été étonné de voir à quel point Tsuna avait changé à présent, il était plus réfléchi et il devait être vraiment plus puissant.

A la fin de son combat contre Tetsuya, le decimo sourit à son amant avant de se diriger vers Takeshi pour le saluer. Vraiment, Tsunayoshi avait changé, et en bien.

-Salut Yamamoto.

-Ha ha Tsuna comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Je pense que je reviendrai fin du mois. Comment vont les autres ?

-Ils ont toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes ha ha.

-Tant mieux.

Tsuna s'étira et il jeta un coup d'œil à Hibari. Quelques instants plus tard, le préfet bloquait une attaque pernicieuse du decimo. Hé oui, l'alouette avait fini par déteindre sur son amant Tsuna avait fini par apprécier les combats. Les deux garçons se battaient à une vitesse raisonnable et toujours à mains nues.

-Vous viendrez bien manger des sushis chez moi ce soir non ?

Les deux garçons cessèrent leur combat et sourirent.

-D'accord.

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

Trois mois après la disparition de Tsuna, ce dernier réapparut à l'école totalement changé. En effet, grâce à ses combats, il avait pris de la carrure. Grâce à ses nouvelles fréquentations, il avait à présent une bonne assurance et un charisme hors du commun. Grâce à Hibari, il n'avait plus peur de se battre ni d'assumer ses choix. Oui, définitivement changé. Dès que Gokudera l'aperçut, Tsuna se prépara moralement aux excuses de son bras droit.

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans sa chambre, Tsuna évita une attaque d'un Reborn très très énervé… Kyôya sourit à la vue des progrès de son amant et partit s'asseoir sur le lit en attendant que l'arcobaleno se calme un peu.

-Alors Dame-Tsu…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Reborn.

Le ton n'était pas froid mais il n'était plus suppliant comme avant il dégageait quelque chose d'autre, de l'assurance et une certaine autorité. L'arcobaleno n'en revenait pas. Kyôya avait un petit sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres en regardant le decimo montrer sa nouvelle face.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre au nonno pour accepter la succession Vongola.

Le decimo partit s'asseoir à côté de son amant et sourit à ce dernier. Oui, changé. Définitivement. Reborn venait de le remarquer. L'arcobaleno soupira et annonça un entraînement à son élève; ce dernier sourit en même temps que Kyôya. Un combat, il allait pouvoir se dépenser un peu, avec ou sans pilule, peu lui importait.

-Où veux-tu que je m'entraine alors?

-Sur le toit du lycée de Namimori.

Deux sourires carnassiers. Le decimo se leva suivi d'Hibari. Ils étaient prêts, ils n'avaient qu'à se rendre à l'endroit voulu et attendre l'entrainement de reborn.

Fin de journée, Tsuna souriait allongé de tout son long sur le toit du lycée. Il s'était dépassé et il grimaça à cause des courbatures qui commençaient à apparaitre dans son corps. Reborn était déjà parti, étonné des nouvelles aptitudes de son élève, il avait augmenté son niveau de combat. Effecetivement, ce n'était pls Dame-Tsuna.

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

La succession s'était passée sans aucun problème et à présent, Tsuna et ses gardiens déménageaient en Italie pour remplacer la neuvième génération.

Le decimo soupira après avoir achevé de ranger ses vêtements. Dino était passé plus tôt dans la journée pour le féliciter de sa nouvelle prise de fonction puis il avait voulu parler à Hibari, introuvable. Tsuna sourit en repensant à son arrivée, la veille. Kyôya avait voulu tester la nouvelle litterie ce qui avait laissé de légers maux de dos à Tsuna. Dans quelques instants, il sentirait les bras de son amant se refermer autour de sa taille et des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque.

-Allors monsieur le boss, tu tiens le cou?

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça Kyôya, je vais bien.

Tsuna se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son amant d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Il sourit dans le baiser lorsqu'il sentit des bras ensserrer sa taille.

-J'ai fait mon choix.

_Alors me revoilà... Pas fameux hein... Mettez vous à ma place, l'université est remplie de profs tous plus dérangés les uns que les autres... Mon état se déteriore de plus en plus. Une review pour une auteure plusieurs dans sa tête? _


End file.
